Beautiful Creatures
by staystronglivelong
Summary: "You know what I don't care about them, about the curse, you are not going dark and you are not losing me! No matter what they do, no matter what they do to me, I'm still here" /Based off the novels/movie Beautiful Creatures/ KICK/AU/Sorta OCC/Full Summary inside/ Rated T/ You don't have to read any of the books or watch the movie to understand/ Chapter 1- Dream On


**_Hey everyone! I'm Staystronglivelong! This is my fist ever fanfic! So please bear with me!_**

**_Here's the full Summary- No! I'm sick of listening to your family. I have been chased, spun, hypnotized, paralyzed, and damn near killed by your family. I have been going out of my mind for the past two weeks, then your mother shows up on my door step and damn near gives me a heart attack but you know what I don't care about them, about the curse, you are not going dark and you are not losing me! No matter what they do, no matter what they do to me, I'm still here._**

**_WARNING!- THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE IDENTICAL TO BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! Alot of it's that same and alot of it's different. So please don't tell me If I have anything wrong. I watched the movie and read a little bit of the first book! (I'm planning on reading the rest of it)_**

**_Anyway, This fanfiction is rated HIGH T._**

**_This chapter is fairly long! And I know I'm rambling!_**

**_Please review and all that stuff so I know people's reading._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or any of it's characters. I also don't own Beautiful Creatures or anything else. They belong to their rightful owners. No copy right intended._**

**_Chapter 1- Dream On_**

* * *

**_Jack_**

_Six months. It only took six months. It only took six months for me to fall in love with a girl that I didn't even know was real._

_Her looks haunted me. Her long, curly, honey blonde hair that covered her face._

_The dream was always the same. Every time._

_I would always wake up in a field covered with flowers. The sky was dark, too dark. The only thing you could really see was clouds. Clouds that were abnormally dark. The sky let out a loud rumble as she yelled out my name._

_But every time I tried to run to her I failed. I would hear two loud gun shots before I fell to the ground. While laying on the ground, gasping for air, I would see a couple figures running._

_A man and a woman._

_He would fall to the ground as the woman ran to his side, sobbing loudly as she tried to shake him awake._

_The weird thing was that you could barely see them. Almost as if they were ghost._

_After that the girl would run, run far away as I laid there paralyzed. But finally I closed my eyes and took my last br-_

"JACKSON LEO BREWER! GET UP NOW! OR ELSE" A loud voice yelled as I groaned. Lifting my head off the pillow I glanced at the time. "7:23 am" Groaning once more I threw my covers off to reveled my body and sheets covered in dirt.

But it didn't faze me. This was a normal routine for me.

Waking up covered in dirt. Normal right?

After getting out of bed I grabbed the stuff on my bed as I stuffed it in the dirty hamper.

I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them as I sighed. First day back. After stripping out of my dirt covered clothes I jumped in the shower and sighed once the hot water hit my bare skin.

* * *

A smile appeared on my face as I walked into the kitchen. There stood Joan, pouring a cup of orange juice as she set a plate full of food on the table.

"'Bout time you got up" She said as I took my seat and began to devour the delicious plate of food.

"Ready for the first day of school?" She asked as I took a huge bite out of my fried eggs. "Yesh" I managed to say as she shook her head in disgust.

"I'll never understand teenage boys" Joan mumbled as I gulped down the OJ.

This was a normal day in the Brewer household. Joan would either bring me left over food or cook. Which ever she felt like. Every since mom died my dad buried his self in his work. The only time I saw him was when he came out of his room and warmed up food in the microwave.

"So I brought over some lassange just put it in the oven at 350° for 25 minutes" She said as she started to bring out a glass container filled with her one-of-a-kind lassange.

I honestly have no clue what I would do without Joan.

"Thanks" I said as I sent her a smile. She walked over as she ruffled my messy brown hair. "Thought you said you were gonna get your hair cut?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I never said I was, you did" Joan rolled her dark brown eyes as she gave me a pointed look. "Whatever. Now hurry up. First day of Junior year. Don't you dare skip either"

I gave her a hurt look as I put my hand on my chest. "As if I would ever do that" It was her turn to roll her eyes as she pointed a finger toward me. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Remember last year?"

I smirked as I leaned back in the chair. "That was one time" She glared at me as she grabbed the empty plate and set it in the sink. "Yeah, it was only one time when you and Jerry set the garage on fire. It was only one time that you both drove the car into the house"

"Touché Joan. Touché" She rolled her eyes as she grabbed my cup and pointed another finger at me. "Go to school. Now" I held my hands up in surrender as I got out of my seat.

"I'm going. I'm going"

* * *

I honked the car horn as I peered out of the car window. "MARTINEZ" I screamed as I beeped the car horn. He open a window and stuck his head out of it. "ONE MINUTE YO"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my old 1971 Ford Thunderbolt. Although it was a piece of crap I still loved it. Even though it broke down a lot. I heard yelling as I lifted my head to see Jerry and his mom fighting in spanish.

Finally he shook his head and walked away as she continued to yell incoherently. He ripped open the door and jumped in the passenger seat. "GO!" He yelled as I sped out of the drive way.

Jerry turned on the radio as he started to sing; very badly might I add; as he nodded his head along to the beat.

Jerry was anything but normal. His mop of black hair hung below his ear as a beanie sat on top of his head. We've been friends since pre-k, even though he seriously gets on my nerves half of the time.

At a red light I quickly turned down the music as I glared. "Dude! You're gonna bust my ear drums"

"YO! That was my jam Jack!" I rolled my brown eyes as the light change to green. I quickly took off to the Seaford High, also known as hell.

He finally calmed down as he turned toward me. "So have you heard there's a new girl?" New girl? New students were very unusual in Seaford.

Seaford was the kind of town that's cut out from the rest of the world. We don't even have a Starbucks here.

My mom always said that people in Seaford were either too stupid to leave or to stuck to move.

Apparently I was both.

"I heard she was smoking'" Jerry said as he started to grin. This is going to be a long, long, long year.

* * *

Finally we arrived at school, and I was glad. The whole way there he was either singing too loud, talking about how hot Kelsey Vergan was, or complaining about his family.

I took my usually seat next to Jerry as I open my notebook to revel page after page full of the mysterious girl from my dream. I picked up my pencil as I began to draw her again. Since I was too wrapped up in my notebook I didn't notice someone hovering over me.

"Well hello Jack" A voice said as I slammed my book close to meet the eyes of the one and only Donna Tobin.

Her usual light brown hair was pushed back by a bow that was way too big. Her boring brown eyes bore into mine. "Uhhh... Hi?" I question as she gave me a sickening fake smile.

"Well I haven't seen you since June. How are you?" Donna asked as I gave Jerry a confused look.

Why the hell, I repeat, why the hell was she talking to me?

We had history, if you could even call it that. We dated the beginning of Sophomore year. Ever since then she never left me along. I mean ofcourse she was smoking hot at the time. Key word, at the time.

Donna used to be sweet, nice, and down to earth. But that all changed when Kelsey and her clones recruited her into "Team Tourture-Everyone-Then-Laugh-About-It"

Say something back!

"It was fine..." I trailed off as she let out a loud and annoying laugh. "I didn't call you all summer" Donna said as she started to twill a piece of her curled hair.

"Yeah... About tha-" I started to say but was cut off when she giggled.

"Oh Jack, I knew you would change your mind! How 'bout me and you go see a movie Saturday?" She questioned as I gave Jerry a pleading look.

"Well-" I began to say but was cut off once again. "Perfect. I'll call you later with the details" But before I could tell her no she already ran back off with Kelsey.

Wa freaking hoo.

Jerry erupted in laughter as I glared. After all it was his fault. He's the one that forced me to pretend to like her so he could "Get with" Kelsey.

"Shutup!" I snapped as he started to laugh harder. "What? She has the hots for you"

I think I'm going to kill Jerry. Yup. I'm just going to run him over again and again until he's flatter then pancakes.

Jerry suddenly stopped laughing as he punch my shoulder.

"Dude" He said as I started to draw again. "Dude" He repeated as I contitued to ignore him.

He probably just wants to tease me again.

"What?" I mumbled as he punched my shoulder again.

I continued to draw until I heard the room go deadly quiet, including Jerry.

I lifted my head up and froze.

There stood a girl. A girl with long wavy honey blonde hair that went down below her shoulders. Her eyes were a unique shade of brown, unlike Donna's. They were a carmel brown with specs of green throughout them.

My breathing hitched as she looked straight at me. But as soon as she looked she turned away. I forced my self to snap out of staring as my gaze shifted to the board.

"Oh my gosh" I heard Kelsey say as a few people started to whisper.

"Who is she?" Donna asked as I saw a girl with red hair lean up toward them.

"That's old man Rudy Crawford's niece"

Rudy Crawford? As in creepy old man Rudy? The creepy old man who never speaks to anyone? The creepy Rudy Crawford who no one has seen since last spring?

Donna let out a gasp as the girl took her seat.

"Haven't you heard? Her and her family are devil worshipers" Donna spat out as Kelsey nodded in agreement.

"I heard they kill animals for fun" Kelsey said as a few people nodded with her.

The teacher paid no attention to them though, he just continued to scribble on the black board.

But that didn't faze the girl, which made Donna ticked off.

"My mom said that I shouldn't be in the same one as a Crawford" Donna's words were laced with venom as the blonde turned around in her seat, a small smirk on her face.

"Bless your heart, sugar. You must have been first in your litter" She had a small country accent as Donna's eyes widen. The one erupted into laughter as both Donna and Kelsey started to send glares toward the fiery blonde.

The girl was still facing them when she placed a hand over her heart in a mocking way. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. Donna glared at me before letting out a loud huff.

Jerry looked at me and mouthed "Dang. New girl gots some serious balls" I rolled my eyes and decide to pay attention to the teacher going on about some War Enactment over winter break. Get this; it's mandatory. Fuck.

I began to zone out when I began to stare at the blonde. Since I was behind her I couldn't see much. The only thing I did see was writing on her hand.

Writing that had three numbers in black ink.

**_105_**

* * *

**_A little while later I sat in my car, rain pouring from the sky as I hummed along to a old song. Jerry's mom picked him up, much to his dismay._**

My mind started to trail off to the girl from earlier. I couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter what I tried.

Since I was too wrapped up in singing and thinking I didn't a beat up yellow beetle and a girl standing in front of it.

My car came to a abrupt stop as the tires made a screeching noise. The girl stood there in the pouring rain with her hood up. I jumped out of my car to hear her yelling.

"What the hell?!" She snapped angrily as she glared.

"What the hell?! You were the one standing out here in the pouring rain in the middle of the street!"

She let out a groan as lighting struck. That's when I notice it was the same girl from earlier, except she didn't have a happy look on her face.

"Well that's because my car broke down dipstick" She snapped again as she roughly pushed pass me.

She looked so sweet eariler. Now she's acting like Donna. "Well if your car broke down, in the middle of nowhere, and in the pouring rain you would act the same" My stupid conscious said as I took off after the girl.

"Wait! You can't walk home in this" I pleaded as I could barely see her through the down coming rain.

"Watch me" Sighing I finally got closed enough to grab her. But as soon as I grabbed her waist she froze. Her body tensed as the sky let out a few more lighting strikes.

"Let me go" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"No, listen, I know no one's going to come down them street until a few hours. Just let me give you a ride home?" I pleaded as I heard her sight.

"Fine" She murmured before jumping in the backseat.

* * *

A couple minutes later we were driving down the rainy streets of Seaford. An awkward silence hung over the car as she stared at a book. I looked in my mirror and smiled slighty.

"Charles Bukowski" I noted as she raised an eyebrow. "You know Bukowski?"

I shook my head no and paid attention to the road.

She simply just said "Oh"

Another awkward silence started as I decided to break it.

"Is it any good?"

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Define good"

I laughed before she started to shiver. Thank god I have an extra jacket.

Grabbing my jacket I handed it to her as she smiled in thanks. "D-do you even know wh-here you're goi-ing?" She asked as her teeth chattered. Turning on the piece of crap heat I shrugged.

"I was going to wing it"

She rolled her mesmerizing eyes as she lifted her finger and pointed to a old dirt road. "Take a left the follow the path"

I nodded my head as I turned. C'mon Brewer! Talk to her!

"So... You live with your uncle?" I asked as she tensed. "Yeah."

"Oh cool... What happen to your parents?" The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. She tensed as I felt my cheeks heat up. There I go again, asking stupid things.

"They died" Her voice was barely heard as she played with her mess of necklaces. "In a fire when I was a baby" She said to clear it up as I tried to think of something to say.

"My mom died too. Car accident" Her face soften as she closed her book.

Finally I pulled into a long drive way, guarded by a huge gate. Tree's covered the estate as I turned off my car.

"Well thanks. Ya know for not running me over, and for the ride" She said as she quickly got out of the car, racing to the gate.

"Wait" I yelled as I jogged to her. "I'm Jack Brewer"

I needed to know her name.

Her face brighten as she walked close to me. A grin spread across her face as she said "You mean _the_ Jack Brewer? I'm Kim"

A confused look appeared on my face. "Wait... You heard of me?" In a matter of seconds her face changed from happy look to a bored look.

"No" I raised an eyebrow as she open the gate. "So I guess I'll see you around?" I asked as she smiled. This time a real one. At least I hope it was.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't" And with that she disappeared. A goofy smile spread across my face.

Her name was Kim. It suited her.

* * *

**_Reaction?_**


End file.
